This invention relates to electrodes used to heat molten material especially a bath of molten metal or glass. Such electrodes usually extend into a container having a volume of molten material, and penetrate below the surface of the molten pool. The electrode is used to supply electrical energy to the molten material.
The extremely large amount of heat generated in the electrode requires an elaborate cooling system. Commonly, a heat pipe is coaxially incorporated within the electrode. The operational principles of a heat pipe are well known and are described in various sources including U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,184 and 3,753,364. Briefly stated, a heat pipe is a thermosiphon of vaporization constituted by a reservoir of good heat conducting quality, forming a closed circuit the interior wall of which is lined with a metallic mesh constituting a capillary structure. One end of the heat pipe is heated and the other end is cooled. Within the heat pipe, a continuous cycle of evaporation condensation occurs, transferring heat axially toward the cooler end.
The problem to be solved by this invention is to design a simpler electrode.